Oscar Johnson
Oscar Emil Johnson * Born on January 26, 1873 in Winona, MN * Died on January 20, 1948 in Tyler, MN Magdalena Christina "Maggie" Olsen * Born on February 16, 1874 in Denmark * Immigrated to the US with her parents in 1882. Settled in WI and moved to MN in 1891. * Died on November 6, 1940 in Ruthton, MN Oscar & Maggie * Married on June 29, 1898 in Pipestone County, MN * Buried in Ruthton Cemetery in Ruthton, MN Parents & Ancestry Ole B. Johnson ▬ Anna Christina Young Kristen Olsen ▬ Bengta Petersen Oscar Johnson ▬ Maggie Olsen Oscar and Maggie each have a Danish father and a Swedish mother. Anna Young was born in Sweden and Ole B. Johnson was born in Denmark. They each immigrated to the US where they met and were married. Kristen Olsen was born in Denmark. Bengta Petersen was born in Sweden and then moved to Denmark where she married Kristen. Kristen and Bengta immigrated to the US with their young children, including Maggie. No information found yet on their grandparents. See parents' pages for more information. Children The Johnsons had 5 children that grew to adulthood. There was at least one more child who died before 1910. It is possible that others were born after 1910 and died young. Francis Willard Johnson Main page: Francis Johnson * Born on April 2, 1899 in Ruthton, MN * Married (1) Leila Dagel on December 21, 1925 ** Divorced several years before 1955 * Married (2) Ida Wrege '''on July 20, 1955 ** She was a widow and had had six children with her first husband * One child: '''Berdetta Margaret Johnson ** Daughter of Francis and Leila ** Born on November 25, 1926 in Ruthton, MN ** Married (1) Sigurd Peter "Sig" Dronen 'on June 26, 1947 ** Married (2) '''Alexander Shay '''on September 19, 1987 ** Three children with Sig * Died on September 13, 1984 at Pipestone County Medical Center * Excerpt from ''Johnson Family History Books "O.B. Johnson Family": ** All the children married and moved away except Francis. He lived in Ruthton all his life. He was married and had one daughter, Berdetta. She married, had three children and lives in Chicago, Ill. Francis' first wife died and he remarried and had six step-children. His wife lives in Pipestone, Minn. He spent 42 years working for the railroad and as section boss for many of them. He also had other jobs. He died in 1984. '''Leroy Johnson Violet Johnson * Born in 1911 * Married Leslie Helmer Johnson * Died in 1991 * Four children Ruth Johnson * Born July 30, 1915 in Ruthton, MN * Married June 23, 1936 in Minneapolis, MN ** At LeRoy & Gertrude Johnson's house * Died June 13, 1998 in San Jose, CA * Spouse: Walter Dennin ** Died October 27, 1974 in Palo Alto, CA * 2 children Lester Johnson Timeline Documents & Articles Find-a-Grave * Oscar Emil Johnson * Magdalena Christina "Maggie" Olsen Johnson Other * Oscar Johnson FamilySearch.org profile Census 1880 US Federal Census Main page: USFC 1880 Ole Johnson 1900 US Census Main page: USFC 1900 Oscar Johnson * Maggie's younger brother Peter Olson also lives with the family * FamilySearch.org 1910 US Census Main page: USFC 1910 Oscar Johnson * Vale, Burke, ND * FamilySearch.org 1920 US Census Main page: USFC 1920 Oscar Johnson.jpg * Ruthton, MN * FamilySearch.org 1930 US Census Main page: USFC 1930 Oscar Johnson * Ruthton, MN * FamilySearch.org 1940 US Census Main page: USFC 1940 Oscar Johnson * Ruthton, MN * FamilySearch.org Marriage Minnesota County Marriages * June 29, 1898 * Pipestone County, MN * Witnesses: O.B. Johnson and Peter Olson * FamilySearch.org Minnesota Marriages * June 29, 1898 * Pipestone County, MN * FamilySearch.org Church Records - Maggie Olsen confirmation * Ancestry.com * The records are in Danish Excerpt from my Grandma's family history Main article: O.B. and Anna Johnson Biography and Anna had two children, Oscar, born in 1873, and Alma... Oscar married Magdalene Olsen in 1898... Oscar and Magdalene had five children: Lester, Leroy, Ruth, Violet, and Francis. Oscar was a blacksmith, was in business, was night cop, a mailman, a fireman, worked for the school, and was on the Village Council. All the children married and moved away except Francis. He lived in Ruthton all his life. He was married and had one daughter, Berdetta. She married, had three children and lives in Chicago, 111. Francis' first wife died and he remarried and had six step-children. His wife lives in Pipestone, Minn. He spent 42 years working for the railroad and as section boss for many of them. He also had other jobs. He died in 1984. In a letter Violet wrote, she tells about her dad building a house. The bank went broke so their money for the house was gone, then he broke his leg, causing another delay. They lived in the basement and little by little the first floor was finished. The Johnsons lived in Ruthton until their deaths in 1940 and 1948. Sources Oscar Maggie Category:People Category:Minnesota Category:Denmark Category:Immigrants Category:Group S Ancestors Category:Generation 4